Reality
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Logan works for Dana. Dana needs a way to convince her dad she doesn't need an arranged marriage. What to do..what to do...
1. Typical

Disclaimer: I do not own!

**Reality**

Logan P.O.V

"REESE!" I heard her scream.

Damnit.

I walked into her office, only to find her going over papers.

Ugh.

"I need my coffee, didn't I tell you to get it this morning? Damnit Reese." She stared at me coldly.

Yes that's right…I Logan Reese, the god of all men…

Am Dana Cruz's assistant at a law firm.

Life sucks doesn't it?

"Sorry Dana. I'll go get it now if you need it that bad." I responded.

God I feel so…stripped of my manhood!

I mean…at PCA and even through college, I was the king of kings!

I was in charge baby, and no one would tell me what to do.

Boy do I miss those days.

"No, forget it, we've got work to do. Did you get Mr. Tate's check yesterday?" She asked and opened a folder.

"I was going to, but he said he wanted to talk to you first about the case." I replied and leaned against the windowsill.

"Go get his file for me." She told me, not even looking up from her folder.

I quickly headed out of her office and into my very small one, passing co-workers along the way…

Warning them to be careful today.

They know plenty well how bitchy Dana can be…

Especially since everyone on this floor works for her.

I grabbed the folder and walked back into her office, noticing that she was still working on some folder, her eyes looking through her glasses.

"Here." I set down the folder on her desk and watched as she closed the other one, putting it to the side.

"Do we have any updates from the cops?" She asked me, taking off her glasses and loosely letting them hang from her fingers.

"No more than we did yesterday." I simply retorted, watching as she bit one end of her glasses while glancing through all the information.

Processing it as carefully as humanely possible.

Now, I bet by this point all of you are wondering how I got to be an assistant at a law firm if my Dad is a rich Hollywood director.

Well, big shot Mr. Hollywood cut me off after college, saying the only way I would learn was if I earned money on my own.

So, that puts me here. Working as an assistant in a New York law firm for one of the best lawyers in NYC.

Degrading, isn't it?

I'm 25, and I've been doing the same crap for two years…

She owns my ass.

I don't have another choice though.

You know what shocked me when I first started to work for her?

How she just got out of college, and manages to be one of the most well known and best lawyers in this city.

I would have never thought.

"Reese! God how many times do I have to say your name?! I need two copies of this. Don't screw it up." She handed me a paper and gave me a cold stare.

Ouch.

I walked out of her office, paper fully grasped in my hand.

At PCA…things were definitely a lot different.

I mean, Dana was heartless but…she was NEVER this bad.

Yikes.

I walked into the empty copy room and set the paper down, watching as the machine scanned and made the necessary copies.

Dana's only 24, (Yeah, I'm a few months older than her), and she acts like she's been at this job forever.

Kinda scary isn't it?

Grabbing the papers, I swiftly made my way back into her office, noticing how she had made quick work of Mr. Tate's folder, and was now on the phone with him.

She was still biting the tip of her glasses.

Yeah, she does that a lot.

I've noticed that she mostly does it when she's thinking.

When you're an assistant, you get to notice these things about your boss.

Lucky me I have a personal relationship with my boss.

Well…I used to anyway.

Looks like she's done with the phone.

Well whoop-dee-friggin-doo.

"Let me see those." She commented and took the papers from my hands.

She put her glasses back on, and quickly scanned over the sheets.

"Alright Reese. These look good." She put the papers in Mr. Tate's folder and leaned back in her chair.

The phone just rang.

Greeeatttttttt.

Ugh.

I picked it up and watched as she crossed her legs…

Making her skirt hike up a bit.

Damn.

"H-Hello?" My throat was clearly dry.

Ugh Dana.

"Mr. Reese? Yes can you please tell Ms. Cruz I would like to see her immediately? Thank you." I put the phone down and walked over to Dana.

"Dana, Mr. Johnston wants to see you." I simply addressed and watched as she looked up at me.

Biting the tip of her pen.

Drives me nuts.

"Alright. Guess it's about the Tate case." She mumbled and walked out.

Her heels doing very good justice to her backside.

Yes I admit it…I think my boss Dana Selena Ruiz Cruz is hot.

I've been thinking that since grade 8 people.

I wonder what the call was about…

**DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT!?? Lol I hope so because I think it's great! Alright…this chapter was mostly to get you guys familiar with everything. I'll get kicking on Senior Year. I love all who read my stories, even if you don't review.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	2. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_Yes I admit it…I think my boss Dana Selena Ruiz Cruz is hot._

_I've been thinking that since grade 8 people. _

_I wonder what the call was about…_

She's probably getting another raise.

Well, it's not like she doesn't work for them.

That girl is…

Unbelievable.

Yeah I said it.

As unbelievable as she is though…

In my heart she's still the fragile teenage girl I used to be crazy about.

Man where have the days gone?

She's changed so much.

Colder, rougher, lower tolerance.

I want MY Dana back.

I miss her…

A lot.

I mean yeah, Dana now is super hot.

Don't get me wrong.

But…the Dana I knew…she still had a kind heart once you got to really know her.

This one…Something's missing.

Her passion.

The fire that was always inside her, burning endlessly.

I mean yeah…on occasion it'll make an appearance in the courtroom, and I'll smile…

Knowing that the girl I know is still somewhere in there.

It just…doesn't show up as much as I would like.

Anyway, I'd better go remind her about her meeting that's in a half-hour.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I stood in-front of my boss's desk.

Waiting for his announcement of a promotion.

Yeah…I'm pretty amazing.

Wow…I kinda sound like…

Logan?

Anyway.

I watched as my boss reached for his glasses, took them off, and looked at me.

"Dana…we got a call from your father earlier this week." He started, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on.

What?!

"M-My father?" I choked out.

He only calls if he's mad or…

Uh-Oh.

See…My dad is big on family.

He's been pushing me to get married, even though I'm only 24.

Last year he told me he'd give me one year, and if I wasn't at least engaged by then…

Arranged Marriage.

Yikes.

"Yes…he told us that he has made arrangements for a marriage, and that you will be moving to Philadelphia in mid-March." My boss finished and stared at me with his tired, middle-aged eyes.

Hell. No.

I'm only 24!

I want time to find someone special.

Grr…

Not. Fair!

I heard the door creak open.

"Sorry to interrupt but…Dana you have a meeting in about…well a half hour." Logan finished and just kinda stood there.

LOGAN.

"Dana I forgot to mention that if you move…you cannot continue your service for this law firm." My boss finished and sat back in his chair.

"Umm…I'm not moving actually. W-What my dad doesn't know is…I'm already engaged! Yeah and…and I'm not going anywhere! New York is where I plan on staying. My fiancé and I agreed it'd be best if we just stayed put." I finished and took a deep breath.

Harder than I thought.

I turned towards Logan.

"Get in here." I harshly whispered. He shut the door and obeyed, standing next to me as my boss stared at me quizzically.

"Well…it actually turns out that I am heading to my fiancé's house this weekend to meet his parents." I continued, standing dangerously close to Logan.

"I'm going to have to know is name if I am to do anything about this Ms. Cruz." My boss said.

I gave him a nervous smile.

"Well, I would be happy to tell you who he is." I replied.

This better work.

"Well, I'm happy to say that umm…Logan and I are happily engaged! Yeah, right baby?" I looked him in the eyes, giving him a 'play-along-or-your-fired' look.

Don't bail on me now Reese.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

WHAT?!

Twenty minutes ago she didn't want anything to do with me!

AND NOW I'M ENGAGED TO HER?!

"Umm…sure, yeah. H-Happily engaged." I barely got out.

Where the hell did this come from?

"Well…good. Just inform the parents about it and make it legal, then we'll act like nothing ever happened." Dana's boss finished and got up from his chair, shaking both our hands and walking out.

What the…?

Dana walked out, and I quickly followed.

Once we were back in her office…I jumped.

"Dana what the hell was that?!" I screamed.

I wanted answers damnit!

"Don't talk to me like that Reese. If I didn't use you, I'd be in Philly." She cooly answered.

"Philly?" I questioned, taking my seat on the windowsill.

"Yeah, my dad's annoying as hell, he told me if I wasn't at least engaged by this year…he'd arrange a marriage for me. No way in hell was I letting that happen." She answered, fixing her glasses.

Wait a minute…

"So your just using me like a piece of meat? I don't have to go along with this." I shot back.

I refuse to be treated like a loser.

I'm a god-like manly man, and I deserve to be treated like one.

"If you don't you're fired, and out on your ass. Lord knows whoever would take my job wouldn't want you grabbing their coffee every morning…oh wait…" She glared at me.

Damn I missed her ONE COFFEE THIS MORNING!

Now she's grilling my ass for it, like holy damn woman.

What else is gonna happen?

**I hope you liked ittt!! Lol, I'm taking long on Senior Year because I'm going over all the details and editing the chapter, so in other words…I'm trying to make it as best as I can ahah. I hope all my readers are enjoying this story. Damn…wasn't Dana super bitchy during that last part? Kinda had some of Logan's cockiness in the beginning if you didn't pick up on it haha. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	3. Stress

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

"_If you don't you're fired, and out on your ass. Lord knows whoever would take my job wouldn't want you grabbing their coffee every morning…oh wait…" She glared at me._

_Damn I missed her ONE COFFEE THIS MORNING!_

_Now she's grilling my ass for it, like holy damn woman._

_What else is gonna happen?_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I told you I was sorry Dana. What else do I have to do?" I said, looking down at her desk.

"Go along with this."

I swallowed.

"Stop giving me crap for forgetting something and I will." I answered, looking her in the eyes.

"Fine." She simply responded, looking at me through her glasses.

"So…how are we going to convince your dad that we're…engaged." I forced myself to say the word.

Because in all honesty…

It kinda freaks me out.

"I'll call him, tell him, and we'll be done with it." She quickly answered.

"But wait…" Before I got time to even finish my thoughts…

There was Dana Cruz…on the phone.

With her dad.

God I'm so screwed if this doesn't work.

"Hey Papi….um yeah listen…I have a fiancé so you don't need to worry about anything." She told him straight up.

Damn.

"Yeah actually we're going to his parent's house this weekend….his parents live in Los Angeles." She stopped and listened intently.

"Y-You are? R-Really? Oh how nice." She looked stunned.

Kinda looked like she wanted to bang her head against the wall.

Ouch.

"A-Alright. I'll umm…see you guys there then. Yeah…bye." She hung up and put her head down on her desk.

Something must have happened.

"Great. This is just fucking fantastic." She mumbled.

"What's up?" I asked, wanting to get some info on our situation.

She looked up at me and took off her glasses.

Man her eyes were so pretty.

Stop Logan Stop!

She's not that great…I can get anybody I want.

Why would a gorgeous being like me settle for her?

_Because she makes your knees buckle and your heart beat quicker Logan._

Fucking conscience.

I'm over her.

Done.

Grr…

"My parents are going to see family in L.A. this weekend, so when I told my dad we'd be going to your parents house….he insisted on staying and meeting you." She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"The worst part…he's bringing the ding-dong who he picked to be my husband. Some guy named Ricky or whatever." She sat back in her chair and played with her pen.

"Well…w-we'll get through it. I mean…It's not like we don't know how to be a couple." I said and looked her in the eyes.

She looked…

Hurt?

What?

Did I cause that?

Lord I hope not.

She cleared her throat and turned her chair around.

Focusing on the city outside.

"G-Go on your break Logan." She stuttered and went quiet.

Uh-Oh.

I slowly walked out of her office.

Feeling worst I've ever felt in this law firm.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dana P.O.V

I just…sat there.

Staring blankly at NYC through my windows.

Processing everything that just happened.

I need to pull off this fake-engagement well enough to fool my Dad.

I also have to pull it off with Logan.

Why did I pick him?

He was just…there so I guess I kinda jumped at the opportunity to get out of this mess.

_Or maybe it's because you still have feelings for him._

I do not!

_Then why does he make your knees buckle so easily? Your always behind the desk Dana._

_He makes your legs shaky, your knees weak._

_That's why you try to hide it from him._

Fucking conscience.

So there I sat, wallowing in my own thoughts.

After Logan said the whole couple line.

I just…kinda went silent.

It hurts you know.

A lot.

It stings like hell.

I'd cry but….

I have to maintain my professional behavior.

"Dana…I have some papers for you." Kevin, one of my employees, came in and told me.

I turned around.

"Just leave them here." I whispered.

He just stood there…looking nervous.

"Umm…Ms. Cruz…I don't know if this is the best time but I've been meaning to ask you a question." I looked up at him and watched as he fidgeted.

Logan walked through the door.

Oh lovely.

"C-Can I have a raise?" He finished and smiled.

"No." I coldly answered and started looking through the papers.

"God I've been here for two years and I haven't been making any more money than when I started!" This got my attention. I looked up at him…

Anger written everywhere.

"That's because you do a half-ass job. Fix it up, and we'll see. Don't lose your head. You really don't wanna do that." I calmly replied.

Employees these days.

I'm telling you.

Always want, want, want.

So annoying.

"No!! I've had enough of you! Always bitching and acting like you own the world! Well you know what…Fuck you! You're a bitch and you can take that one personally, because that came straight from the heart. You don't give anyone credit for any shit they do, the only person who gets credit is fucking Logan!! I'm sick of you!! Fuck off!" He screamed.

"Are we done here? Alright then…you're fired. Have a nice life jackass." I smiled and watched as his face dropped from confident to broken.

Good.

Deserves it.

He walked out and Logan approached me.

"Do you need a minute? Cause I can leave if you want me to." He told me.

"If you wouldn't mind. Thanks Reese." He smiled and walked out.

Bitch?

I've been called it before.

I turned my chair back towards the city and just watched in thought.

"Oh man." I whispered.

I felt hurt.

I mean…I'm supposed to be the tough one.

You don't get anywhere in life being a softie.

A companies' image works off its strongest employee.

I just happen to be one.

It stings…it really does.

I felt tears slip slowly down my face.

Funny isn't it?

I haven't cried in like a year.

But I'm only 24, and this job is all I have going for me right now.

My parents I try to avoid.

My love life…

What love life?

I haven't had sex in like a year and half.

God what's wrong with me?

Ugh.

I wiped my eyes carefully and re-applied my eyeliner.

"Fuck this. I'm the boss, I'm the best." I re-assured myself and walked over to the door.

I opened it to find Logan standing on the wall beside it.

"You can come in Reese. I won't rip your face off." I told him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." We both smiled and he walked in.

It feels good to smile.

I mean I never get to because I'm always under so much stress.

I'm really starting to hate this.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Logan P.O.V

Wow did Dana look hurt.

I wanted to help her but…

I couldn't.

I'm her assistant.

Nothing more.

I know when she's trying to cover things up, and I know what really hurts her.

Those words that Kevin said…

Thos really hurt her.

He had no right.

No one has the right to speak to their boss like that.

I don't care who the hell you think you are.

Even I wouldn't do that, and I'm Mr. Amazing.

_I just think you wouldn't talk back to Dana because you think SHE'S amazing. _

Shut up.

Oh man…

**It's done!! Whoo hooo! Lol fast updates huh? I'm like in love with this haha I ADORE writing it. Your support is much appreciated! Thank you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	4. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_I just think you wouldn't talk back to Dana because you think SHE'S amazing. _

_Shut up._

_Oh man…_

"Hey Logan? Go look up plane tickets. One way trip to L.A." She said, but…kinda in a soft tone.

Nice?

Nahhh.

"Alright." I sighed and walked out of her office, making sure she was okay before I closed the door.

I sat down at my desk and turned on my monitor.

I haven't been home in lord knows how long.

This should be…

Interesting.

"Let's see…" I scrolled through an airplane site.

"What ya lookin for?" One of my friends, J.R. asked me.

"Tickets for L.A." I simply replied and clicked on a link.

"When you goin?" He asked as I confirmed two one way tickets.

"Umm this weekend." I closed the page and leaned back in my seat.

"Who with?" He sat on my desk and picked up a tennis ball.

I looked up at him.

I wonder how he'll take this news…

Well, only one way to find out.

Right?

"Well…Dana." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and watched his face.

His eyes went wide with shock.

"You have to spend about 4 days with THAT?...boy do I feel bad." He started tossing around the ball.

"You know…she wasn't always this bad. She's actually…" I trailed off and looked through her glass door.

"She's actually really awesome." I finished and watched as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Really now? Well I can't complain, you get to spend 4 days with THAT…and when I say that…I mean…holy damn man she's friggin' hot!" He finished and made me smile.

I chuckled and put my feet up on my desk.

"Yeah…she's…I do NOT mind being her assistant at ALL." I winked and continued my chuckle.

"I gotta admit…I'm kinda jealous, I would DEFINITELY take that to bed." He winked and laughed.

I raised my hand.

"Already been done my friend." I laughed.

"What?! When?!" His eyes got bigger than the friggin' ball.

Damn.

"In high school. Man we'd have sex like on a regular basis." My smile grew wider as I remembered that.

"Well…you never told me THAT. How am I supposed to believe you?" He questioned.

I reached into my drawer and pulled out our prom picture.

Shhh…Dana doesn't know I still have it.

None-the-less keep it in my desk.

She'd flip out if she found out about it.

He took it from my hand and studied it closely.

"Wow…she looks gorgeous. Prom?" He asked and continued to study it.

"Yup. She looked so beautiful that night, I felt like I didn't deserve her." I whispered and took a deep breath.

"So…so you two had a serious thing huh?" He asked and handed back the picture.

"More than you'd ever know. We dated for like 2 years. Broke up at the end of senior year…we went to different schools." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Got anymore?" He questioned, gesturing to the picture.

"Pictures? Umm…one more." I reached back into the same drawer and pulled out one of me and her at the end of senior year on the beach. Her head was on my shoulder, I was looking down at her, while her eyes were looking up into mine.

She was smiling.

I smiled to myself as I handed it to J.R.

He cracked a smile too and looked at it carefully.

"You know…she loves you." He looked up from the picture.

"You mean, she USED to love me." I looked down.

"No." That got my attention.

I gave him a confused look.

"Look Logan…if you look at this picture, then go inside and talk to her…you'll see the same look in her eyes. She loves you. Turns out…she never stopped." He put the picture down on my desk.

I scrambled to get it.

Her eyes looked playful and warm.

Now they look cold and just…

Unpleasant.

"You…Logan you look like if you ever let go of her…well you just don't wanna let go of her." He…

He's right.

"Damnit J.R. how do you know this?" I looked up at him.

"My girlfriend is VERY good at relationships. I think you should go talk to her Logan." He gestured towards her office.

"Everytime I meantion 'us', she…she breaks down Jay. I-Ican't. Not this quick." I stumbled out a response.

"Then use this weekend to get back on base with her. You know what I mean? Same page, and when you come back…man I just don't want her to be in a bitchy mood anymore." He smiled and jumped off my desk.

"Go." He gestured and sat in my chair.

I opened the door to her office and slowly walked in.

"D-Dana? Are you okay?" I asked and shut the door.

"Huh? Oh umm…yeah." Came out a small whisper.

"Are you sure? I mean from what I saw out there…" I trailed off as she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what DID you see from out there? Because I could have sworn you were too busy talking about sex." She looked hurt and like she wanted to cry.

Shiiiiiiittttttt.

"W-What are you talking about?" I choked out.

"I heard your conversation with J.R." Her eyes were burning holes through my skull.

I swear.

"How much?" I softly asked.

"Only the part where you mentioned how much we had sex in high school! Logan!" She got up from her desk and stood across from me.

"That's personal! I can't believe…I can't believe you! No…no actually I can. You haven't changed have you Reese?! Friggin' jerk. I don't know why I ever even dated you! None-the-less fucked you every like two days! What was I thinking?!" She paced back and forth.

I'm pretty damn sure the whole office could hear her by now.

Well…judging from J.R.'s face…he heard it.

"Dana…Dana I'm so sorry." I whispered and watched the pain in her eyes.

Stared.

Ugh.

I felt horrible.

"I should fire you…" I grew nervous.

"But…I won't. Reese you don't know how lucky you are that you are actually GOOD at this job." She sternly told me.

The pain in her eyes now had a mixture of a cold…heartless bitch in it.

Well that's just friggin' fantastic.

"Well…I finalized the tickets. Tomorrow morning. 5 AM." I watched her run a hand through her hair and then look at me like I had ten heads.

"5 AM?!" She shockingly replied and walked over to me.

Deadly close.

Her chest was almost pressed against mine.

Oh lord.

"You know as well as ANYONE in this friggin' building how much I HATE waking up…especially waking up that early. If you want to gloat about the sex we had, don't forget how you'd try to AVOID waking me up when I'd stay the night. One time I hit you with my shoe Reese." She firmly said.

In a tone that made me shiver in fear and…

Pleasure.

Those nights when she stayed over were…

Just amazing.

"Oh trust me…I remember very well." I rubbed the back of my head where the shoe had hit me.

That hurt man!

"So have fun coming to my apartment at 3 AM to wake me up." She finished and looked at me.

"Oh trust me…I'll have a blast." I winked at her and walked out of her office.

Boy do I feel like Logan from my PCA days!

Bring on 3 AM baby!

I'm SO ready.

**So…I thought this was preeeettyyy awesome lol. Did you guys like it!?? I hope so! Tell me what you thought please!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	5. Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_"Oh trust me…I'll have a blast." I winked at her and walked out of her office._

_Boy do I feel like Logan from my PCA days!_

_Bring on 3 AM baby!_

_I'm SO ready._

I checked my watch and decided to head for home.

Hey, it was already 7:00.

I have to get up early.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys.

Man, I just get home.

Today has been ridiculous.

I feel bad for Dana though, I mean she went through so much crap today. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

It's horrible.

I sighed and turned on my car.

I really hope things can change between me and Dana.

Dana P.O.V

I should just go home.

Today has been ridiculous.

I sighed and grabbed my purse, making sure my keys were in there.

Shutting off my office light, I shut the door and walked down to my Audi.

Home.

I just need to get home.

Logan's driving me nuts.

Logan P.O.V

I pulled a beer out of the fridge and took a seat on the couch, making sure to turn on the TV.

I wonder how she's doing…

Damnit Dana get out of my head!

Ugh.

I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

This is gonna be a long trip…

Dana P.O.V

I got home.

Finally.

After a quick shower, I hopped into my PJ's and packed my stuff for tomorrow's trip.

After I finished packing, I decided that TV and some left-over's would be fine.

As I was walking back to my couch with my dinner, I tripped over something.

"What the hell?" I mumbled and put down my plate.

I picked up the box and leaned back into the couch.

It had PCA written on it.

Interesting…

I opened it and immediately saw pictures of my high school days.

Those were the best times.

I smiled as I looked at pictures of Lola, Zoey, Chase Michael, and even Nicole in some of the really old ones.

Wait a minute…

Is that what I think it is?

I pulled out a picture…

It was my prom picture.

Senior prom.

I put down the box and just stared at the picture.

_**Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
near me, touch me, feel me  
And even in the bottom of the sea  
I can still hear inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time you were telling me lies**_

He looked so handsome that night.

I remember when he came to my door and flashed that million dollar smile at me.

I melted.

_**So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

I remember how we entered the dance hall…

He refused to let go of my hand.

_**Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you  
You were the clown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me**_

He told me I looked gorgeous that night, and that he was seriously considering transferring to Columbia.

_**Just to be with me.**_

_**Looking in the sky I can see your face  
And I knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
You know that I'll always be in love with you  
Right till the end**_

I talked him out of transferring…

Even though I wanted nothing more than for him to do just that.

_**So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Damnit." I whispered.

I remember our slow dance…

He held me close and kissed me softly on the cheek.

Then he whispered in my ear…

_**Anybody could have told you right from the start  
It's bout fall apart  
So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
Or just hold onto love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight**_

'I Love You Dana.'

I blushed and put my mouth to his ear…

'I Love You Logan.'

He gently kissed me.

_**So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**_

That night was…

Magical.

Our relationship was so special.

Sometimes I'd go to his dorm, and we'd just talk for hours.

He…He used to hug me from behind and twirl me around like I was two.

I felt like a princess with him.

He made me giggle and smile all the time.

Of course, he'd make me mad too.

But I loved him too much to stay mad at him.

He never cheated.

The boy did everything he could to make me happy.

I softly smiled and decided to keep the picture.

He still makes me happy.

I never show it much though.

He still makes my knees buckle and my heart race.

You wanna know something?

I really miss him.

I miss what we used to be.

The fun we'd have.

He was the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for.

In all honesty, I wish we could just…

Recapture that magic.

**AWWWW DANA! Hahaha well not too much Logan in this one, but I hope you guys liked it! This story NEEDED AN UPDATE! Haha but yeah its very emotional and I love it! So the song is 'Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart' by Alicia Keys, and it is just an amazing song. So I hope you guys got the point of this song, which was that Dana doesn't have him anymore, and she's looking at this picture of when she DID have him. Kinda makes it ironic I guess? Lol I like it, so be nice and tell me if you liked it too.**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	6. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_He was the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for._

_In all honesty, I wish we could just…_

_Recapture that magic._

Well, I guess you can't always get what you ask for now can you?

I better just sleep.

Thinking about Logan is making my head hurt.

I sighed and took the picture back with me to my room.

Logan P.O.V

I took a long chug of my beer and tossed it out, along with the rest of my dinner.

Walking back to my room, I stripped down to my boxers and reached into a drawer…

Lola made all the guys a scrapbook thing during senior year.

It's actually pretty damn cool.

I flipped through it, and instantly re-lived my senior year in a matter of minutes.

I stopped at this one picture…

It was a picture of the gang. Chase and Zoey were holding hands, Michael had his arm around Lola's waist, and…

Dana was sitting on my lap.

We were both so happy.

_**I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away  
**_

I smiled and just stared at the picture…

_**It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away  
**_

My mind wandered back to what we used to be.

_**So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
As clear as the sun in the summer sky  
**_

I've dated so many girls since high school…

But I always come back to Dana.

I can't even remember some of the girls.

I always remember Dana though.

Even before I started to work for her.

_**It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away **_

I've seen some of her employees trying to hit on her.

Pisses me off.

_**When I'm tired and thinking cold  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
And dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away**_

But she's not mine.

I let something special just…

Go.

_**It's more than a feeling  
(More than a feeling)  
When I hear that old song they used to play  
(More than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming  
(More than a feeling)  
'Til I see Marianne walk away**_

I knew I should have transferred to Columbia.

I never should have let her talk me out of it.

Too late now, isn't it?

I sighed and put down the scrapbook.

Might as well get some sleep.

Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

**(3 AM. Still Logan P.O.V.)**

Ugh.

I hate waking up.

But not as much as Dana does.

I washed up, got dressed, and grabbed all my stuff.

I pulled out my car keys and put all my crap in the trunk.

Dana better not have a shitload of stuff.

I pulled out of my parking spot and started my way towards her apartment.

She doesn't live that far.

Doesn't really matter, the streets were empty anyway.

10 minutes later, I pulled into a nearby parking spot and made my way up to her apartment.

Here goes nothing.

"Dana!" I yelled.

Nothing.

Shocker.

I tried the doorknob.

It was…

Open?

Yikes.

Not safe Dana.

I crept in, and eventually found her bedroom.

She has a sweet apartment.

Although her room was a bit of a mess…

Someone hasn't changed in that department.

I walked over to her and just…

Stared at her.

She looked like an angel.

I smiled to myself.

I always used to get stuck with waking her up at PCA.

I'd always just stare at her like this, because she looked so peaceful.

Non-violent.

Anyway, better wake her up…

Dana P.O.V

I felt someone nudge me, but I refused to move.

So sue me I like my sleep.

"Cruz wake up."

Nope.

"Ugh." I heard him angrily sigh and I inwardly smiled.

He did the same thing at PCA too.

Back then though…

He used to kiss me to wake me up.

Not exactly the same circumstances.

I was about to get up when I heard him walking around…

Two seconds later, I felt cold.

"LOGAN WHAT THE HELL?" I sprang up.

He just threw water on me!

"You wouldn't wake up!" He yelled in protest.

"Ugh!" I stood up and glared at him.

"D. You're wet. Get out of those clothes." He winked at me and stepped closer.

Hasn't changed much.

"Well…If you really want me to." I stepped towards him and took off my t-shirt.

He just stared at me…

Lust.

If it's one thing I recognize in his eyes, it's that.

"D-Dana." He stuttered.

"Stop drooling Reese. Here, put my bags in your car." I pointed to my luggage and walked into the bathroom with a set of clothes.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

Some people just don't change…

**Not the best, not the worst. Needed and update. I'm working on Senior Year so that's coming soon. Umm…not really much to this chapter, but some emotions are still there, especially the sexual tension. I'll probably explore more of that in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	7. Plane feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_I felt his eyes on me the whole time._

_Some people just don't change…_

I changed into a PCA sweatshirt and a pair of sweats with Adidas sandals.

So screw me, I wanna be comfy.

I walked downstairs, hopped into Logan's car and made myself comfy.

"Comfy Dana?" He asked as he turned on his car.

"Yes. No thanks to you pretty boy." I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes.

I was tired, my job takes a lot out of me.

_20 minutes later…_

"Dana? Dana! Don't make me pour water on you again!" I heard Logan yell.

My eyes shot open and I glared at him.

"I swear if you ever do that again…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you'll keep me from having children blah, blah, blah. C'mon let's go we're late our flight leaves in like 15 minutes." He grabbed the suitcases and we walked inside.

Well…someone's a little cranky.

We got past security quickly and boarded our plane about 5 minutes before it was supposed to take off.

My seat was next to Logan's.

"I call window seat!" I yelled like a 4 year old and ran towards our seats. Logan joined me two minutes later and shook his head.

"What?" I turned and asked.

"You're such a child." He smiled at me.

Damn smile…

"A-Anyway." I cleared my throat. His smile always makes me lose focus.

Ugh!

"Hey Dana." I turned towards him, our faces were so close I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Y-Yes Logan?" I whispered and bit my lip.

He put his hot mouth to my ear…

"I like your sweatshirt."

He pulled back and took out his iPod.

SERIOUSLY?

He always gives me a fuckin' headache.

I glared at him then turned and closed my eyes.

Damn boy.

Logan P.O.V

I looked at the girl sitting next to me…

She's so beautiful when she's asleep.

I smiled and felt the plane take-off.

Turning my iPod on, I scrolled through my music.

_**My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny  
He doesn't make a dime all day  
and all her girlfriends' boyfriends with money  
What more can i say?  
It's true  
He never made it through a day of school  
The only thing he studied was you  
He knows your body better than you do**_

I just looked down at her and sighed.

There's so much we've left unfinished.

So much left unsaid.

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
and you're the morning light  
Whoa  
Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me,  
when I'm the worst for you.**_

My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running  
to catch the bus to meet,  
to meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend who's stunning  
She's such a sight to see.  
It's true,  
the moment he laid eyes on you  
He knew, the only wish he wanted came true.  
He knows he's lucky he met someone like you.

I wish I could just wake her up right now.

Look her in the eyes.

And tell her…

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
and you're the morning light  
Whoa  
Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me,  
when I'm the worst for you.**_

You always change your mind  
and you can't change mine  
(no you can't change mine)

That I still love her.

That…nothing's changed.

I don't know if I'll ever stop loving her to be honest.

But I don't know if I want to stop.

I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

It hurts so much to see her…

And not be able to hold her.

Kiss her.

Hug her.

Make her smile.

Tell her I love her.

I think I'll just sleep.

I hate thinking about what we used to be.

Dana P.O.V

I woke up and checked my ipod.

8:00 A.M.

Grrr.

This was gonna be a long flight.

My eyes looked up, and I saw that I had been sleeping on Logan's shoulder.

_That's why you we're so comfortable._

Shut up.

I felt a little blush creep up to my cheeks as I sat up.

Yawning, I scrolled through my playlists.

I might take another nap in a few minutes.

After endless searching, I decided on Carrie Underwood.

Hey, you can never go wrong with her.

_**I would bet my life, like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
You're driving my heart crazy**_

Scratch that.

You CAN go wrong with Carrie.

Damnit.

_**I can't hold out, I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before**_

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I looked at Logan.

There's still so many feelings.

He looks so cute when he's asleep.

I wish I could tell him that.

_**I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me**_

His eyes still make me melt.

His smile still makes me weak.

I mean, it's hard you know?

_**The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find**_

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm getting in to deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me

What we had…

It was like out of a fairytale.

He was my prince charming.

I was his princess.

And I loved him.

The scary part is…

I really don't know if I've stopped.

I think I'll just take another nap.

And I'll use his shoulder, because I miss being able to do that.

Logan P.O.V

When I woke up, Dana was still asleep on my shoulder.

I smiled and watched as the flight attendant made her way over with the cart of drinks again.

"Would you like anything?" She asked me.

"I'll just have a water thank you. But…" I quickly looked at the sleeping Dana.

"I'll also have a Coke please." I told her and watched as she pulled both drinks out.

"That's cute, ordering for your girlfriend." The attendant told me.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." I replied in a somber tone.

"Really? Could have fooled me." She finished and walked away.

Was I that obvious?

I mean…

No.

The attendant eventually came back towards our side of the plane, so I stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, what did you mean when you said that I could have fooled you when I told you that this girl wasn't my girlfriend?" I asked, a little anxious to know the answer.

"Well, I mean not only did you order for her, but before you ordered you glanced at her. Also, when you woke up, I saw you turn and smile at her. Before you fell asleep you kissed the top of her head. When she woke up, she plugged in her headphones, and just looked at you as you slept…almost in a reminiscing way." She answered.

I couldn't really pull out any words.

"Oh, I don't mean to freak you out. It gets boring for flight attendants since we can't listen to music on iPods or anything, so most of us just look for something interesting to do." She quickly told me and laughed.

I laughed a little with her and smiled.

"Yeah well…to be honest with you, we used to have something really special. She was my highschool sweetheart. We had like…I guess you could call it a fairytale relationship. She was my princess…" I sighed and continued...

"Now she's my boss, and I'm her assistant. It really just…sucks." I finished and looked at the attendant.

"Wow…that's pretty crazy. I hope she realizes what kind of guy she's missing out on. I feel like you two are perfect for each other, even though I don't even know her. It was nice talking to you, if you need anything, you can tell me." She smiled and walked off.

Yeah well…

I need the love of my life back.

I'm pretty sure a flight attendant can't change that.

**BAM! I pulled it out beautifully wouldn't you say? Now, I was thinking about putting Grenade by Bruno Mars in this song instead of Mr. Right by A Rocket To the Moon for Logan, however, I decided that Grenade will def. work very well with Senior Year. I hope you guys liked it! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	8. I got your back

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Logan P.O.V

_I need the love of my life back._

_I'm pretty sure a flight attendant can't change that._

I looked over to Dana and watched as she stirred in her sleep, making me smile. She slowly lifted her head up and I was staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning sleepy." I chuckled as she rubbed her eyes, trying to regain focus.

"H-hey. How much longer till we land?" She sat upright and ran a hand through her hair.

"About an hour, thank god it's going by fast. I got you a drink if you want it." I pointed towards her Coke and she snapped it open, taking a quick sip.

"Thanks. Sorry for ermm…falling asleep on you like that." She shyly looked down and bit her lip.

"Don't be sorry. I know I make a good pillow." I laughed and watched a smile come onto her face.

"Whatever you say Reese." She turned towards the window and I just studied her. Everything about her was so…intriguing. There wasn't one thing I didn't find fascinating.

"Hey Logan, don't screw this up please? I just…I need you to be…this is gonna sound so weird but…on your best behavior." She finished her sentence and I put my mouth to her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman." I softly whispered and pulled away from her ear, noting how her breathing seemed to change into an erratic pattern.

"G-Good." She stated and fiddled with her Coke can, flicking the tab and just staring at it.

"Oh and Logan?" I turned to face her and saw nervousness in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She softly said and smiled, turning to look back out the window.

This was so uncharacteristic of us, we were actually being nice and hell…she looked so…vulnerable. She sounded scared.

I really don't want to fuck this up.

Dana P.O.V

Once we landed, we got our luggage and made our way outside.

"I'll get us a cab, gimme a sec." I watched as his eyes searched for a nearby cab, and when he found one he wasted no time hailing it.

"Nice work Reese." I said and let him put my stuff into the trunk. I sat in the backseat and waited for him to get in.

"Where to kids?" The driver asked us once Logan shut the door. I saw him staring back as us through the mirror.

"147 Verden Avenue." He replied and I looked out the window, taking in the sights of this busy city.

"Do they know we're coming now?" Logan asked and I turned to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, at least I think so anyway. Whatever, they'll deal." I simply replied and felt my thoughts drift.

What if they didn't like Logan?

I really didn't want to meet this other guy, the idea of a set up marriage makes me so angry.

**(Twenty-minutes later…)**

We stepped out of the cab and I saw Logan pay the driver.

"You know I could have paid Reese." He just shrugged his shoulders and pulled our suitcases out from the trunk.

"Oh well. You said be a gentleman did you not?" He smirked and we made our way up the steps to the door.

"Nervous Logan?" I turned towards him, feeling the tension.

"I'll be fine." I put a hand on his arm and he looked at me.

"If you need help, I'm your backup." I told him and let go of his arm. As soon as I rang the doorbell, I heard shuffling and yelling in the house.

"COMING!"

I watched as the door opened, revealing a tall, handsome man who looked in about his 50s.

"Logan!" The man who I'm guessing was his father greeted him with a hug and Logan smiled.

"Dad this is Dana Cruz…my umm…" He looked at me, hesitant.

"Girlfriend?" His dad finished for him and looked at him questioningly.

"Fiance." I finished for them and stuck my hand out, taking his father by shock.

"Well this is certainly umm…news. Please please come in." We walked in and Logan set our bags down.

"Well, fiancé. I wasn't expecting this. I was just making some lunch if you guys are hungry. We can talk a bit." We walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the counter, watching Mr. Reese finish up some chicken.

"So Dana, what do you do?" His father smiled at me and started making chicken sandwiches.

"I'm a lawyer at one of New York City's best firms." I answered and watched as Mr. Reese looked at Logan.

"Son, would this happen to be the same law firm you work at?" He raised an eyebrow and Logan shifted in his seat.

"Yes. D-Dana's my boss." Logan stumbled out his answer and I felt a tinge of guilt. I mean, I did feel bad for forcing him into this.

"Well, as much as I wish you were a big shot like the lovely Ms. Cruz over here, I know you're doing a good job." They both smiled at each other and it made me feel more at ease.

"So will you two be joining me for dinner? Since my wife is out of town and my two other kids are away till tomorrow." I looked at Logan and he gave me a re-assuring look.

"Yeah dad we'll join. But we'd like to go see her parents first, since they don't know we're already here." Logan got up and stretched.

"Here, eat first, then go do whatever you need to do." Two plates of delicious looking chicken sandwiches were set in front of us.

"Eat up kiddos." He winked and walked inside with his own plate.

"So…are we showering then going to visit your parents? Wait, where are they anyway?" He asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"They actually have a summer home here, so while they're visiting a friend, they are staying at that house. I think we can just change and go, shower later." I replied and bit into my sandwich, goodness it tasted so good.

"Dana you ready?" I heard Logan yell from downstairs. I did a double take and made sure my make up was all set and walked downstairs.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled and earned a glare from me.

"Shut up." I replied while tossing him the car keys.

"Let's go Reese." I walked out the door and made my way to his black convertible.

After about 20 minutes of arguing and going around in circles, we finally got to the summer house. I hopped out of the car and watched Logan step out of the car, and just stare at the house.

"Hey, you gonna be alright?" I walked over to him and he turned his eyes towards mine.

"I'll…I'll manage." He replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Like I said before, I'm your backup." I gave him a smile and got lost in his eyes.

"C'mon, might as well get this over with before someone calls the cops. We do look a little suspicious." I rolled my eyes once he finished and went up to the door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door…

No turning back now.

**Took me long enough don't you think? Damn. Either way, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was gonna continue but this is such a good place to stop.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
